mlpccgfandomcom-20200214-history
Premiere (Gallery)
|setRGB= |textColor=white |releaseName = Premiere |releaseTemplate= Premiere_001.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Flier Extraordinaire|Rainbow Dash, Flier Extraordinaire Premiere_001b.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Flier Extraordinaire|Rainbow Dash, Flier Extraordinaire Premiere_002.jpg|link=Applejack, Steadfast Farmpony|Applejack, Steadfast Farmpony Premiere_002b.jpg|link=Applejack, Steadfast Farmpony|Applejack, Steadfast Farmpony Premiere_003.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Party Animal|Pinkie Pie, Party Animal Premiere_003b.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Party Animal|Pinkie Pie, Party Animal Premiere_004.jpg|link=Twilight Sparkle, Faithful Student|Twilight Sparkle, Faithful Student Premiere_004b.jpg|link=Twilight Sparkle, Faithful Student|Twilight Sparkle, Faithful Student Premiere_005.jpg|link=Rarity, Dazzling Fashionista|Rarity, Dazzling Fashionista Premiere_005b.jpg|link=Rarity, Dazzling Fashionista|Rarity, Dazzling Fashionista Premiere_006.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Beastmaster|Fluttershy, Beastmaster Premiere_006b.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Beastmaster|Fluttershy, Beastmaster Premiere_007.jpg|link=Jetstream, All Heart|Jetstream, All Heart Premiere_008.jpg|link=Cerulean Skies, Skyward Soarer|Cerulean Skies, Skyward Soarer Premiere_009.jpg|link=Finish Line, Jammer|Finish Line, Jammer Premiere_010.jpg|link=Wild Fire, Speed Racer|Wild Fire, Speed Racer Premiere_011.jpg|link=Cloudchaser, Flexible Flier|Cloudchaser, Flexible Flier Premiere_012.jpg|link=Emerald Green, Cider Aficionado|Emerald Green, Cider Aficionado Premiere_013.jpg|link=Holly Dash, Flighty Filly|Holly Dash, Flighty Filly Premiere_014.jpg|link=Pegasus Royal Guard, Elite Sentry|Pegasus Royal Guard, Elite Sentry Premiere_015.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Weather Leader|Rainbow Dash, Weather Leader Premiere_016.jpg|link=Rainbowshine, Cloud Wrangler|Rainbowshine, Cloud Wrangler Premiere_017.jpg|link=Scootaloo, Creature Catcher|Scootaloo, Creature Catcher Premiere_018.jpg|link=Spike, Baby Dragon|Spike, Baby Dragon Premiere_019.jpg|link=Solar Wind, Enterprising Astronomer|Solar Wind, Enterprising Astronomer Premiere_020.jpg|link=Sweetie Sunrise, Early Riser|Sweetie Sunrise, Early Riser Premiere_021.jpg|link=Gala Appleby, Refined Farmer|Gala Appleby, Refined Farmer Premiere_022.jpg|link=Apple Cobbler, Headstrong|Apple Cobbler, Headstrong Premiere_023.jpg|link=Applejack, Plant Leader|Applejack, Plant Leader Premiere_024.jpg|link=Applejack, Barn Raiser|Applejack, Barn Raiser Premiere_025.jpg|link=Auntie Applesauce, Gum Flapper|Auntie Applesauce, Gum Flapper Premiere_026.jpg|link=Cherry Jubilee, Queen of the Hill|Cherry Jubilee, Queen of the Hill Premiere_027.jpg|link=Coco Crusoe, Thick Skinned|Coco Crusoe, Thick Skinned Premiere_028.jpg|link=Granny Smith, Apple Elder|Granny Smith, Apple Elder Premiere_029.jpg|link=Igneous Rock, Pebble Pusher|Igneous Rock, Pebble Pusher Premiere_030.jpg|link=Drill Bit, Destruction Worker|Drill Bit, Destruction Worker Premiere_031.jpg|link=Full Steam, Smoke Stacked|Full Steam, Smoke Stacked Premiere_032.jpg|link=Silver Spanner, Nuts for Bolts|Silver Spanner, Nuts for Bolts Premiere_033.jpg|link=Red Gala, Favorite Cousin|Red Gala, Favorite Cousin Premiere_034.jpg|link=Sunny Smiles, Iconic Friend|Sunny Smiles, Iconic Friend Premiere_035.jpg|link=Night Watch, Vigilant Patrol|Night Watch, Vigilant Patrol Premiere_036.jpg|link=Apple Brown Betty, Pastry Chef|Apple Brown Betty, Pastry Chef Premiere_037.jpg|link=Berry Dreams, Pom-Pom Pony|Berry Dreams, Pom-Pom Pony Premiere_038.jpg|link=Big Top, Silly Pony|Big Top, Silly Pony Premiere_039.jpg|link=Charged Up, Energizer Pony|Charged Up, Energizer Pony Premiere_040.jpg|link=Dance Fever, Disco King|Dance Fever, Disco King Premiere_041.jpg|link=Lucky Streak, One in a Million|Lucky Streak, One in a Million Premiere_042.jpg|link=Flitter, Ribbon Wielder|Flitter, Ribbon Wielder Premiere_043.jpg|link=Goldengrape, Popular Punster|Goldengrape, Popular Punster Premiere_044.jpg|link=High Spirits, Life Enthusiast|High Spirits, Life Enthusiast Premiere_045.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Pinkie "Responsibility" Pie|Pinkie Pie, Pinkie "Responsibility" Pie Premiere_046.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Ice Cutter|Pinkie Pie, Ice Cutter Premiere_047.jpg|link=Pinprick, Pop Star|Pinprick, Pop Star Premiere_048.jpg|link=Ol' Salt, Salt Blocked|Ol' Salt, Salt Blocked Premiere_049.jpg|link=Snips & Snails, Dynamic Duo|Snips & Snails, Dynamic Duo Premiere_050.jpg|link=Surprise, Party Pegasus|Surprise, Party Pegasus Premiere_051.jpg|link=Apple Stars, Fruit Prodigy|Apple Stars, Fruit Prodigy Premiere_052.jpg|link=Professor Neigh, Algebraic!|Professor Neigh, Algebraic! Premiere_053.jpg|link=Bright Bulb, Seasoned Strategist|Bright Bulb, Seasoned Strategist Premiere_054.jpg|link=Comet Tail, Hale Bopper|Comet Tail, Hale Bopper Premiere_055.jpg|link=Mint Jewelup, A Cut Above|Mint Jewelup, A Cut Above Premiere_056.jpg|link=Gyro, Poindexter|Gyro, Poindexter Premiere_057.jpg|link=Lemony Gem, Sour Grapes|Lemony Gem, Sour Grapes Premiere_058.jpg|link=Mayor Mare, Elected Official|Mayor Mare, Elected Official Premiere_059.jpg|link=Rare Find, A Real Gem|Rare Find, A Real Gem Premiere_060.jpg|link=Blue Moon, Ol' Blue Eyes|Blue Moon, Ol' Blue Eyes Premiere_061.jpg|link=Spring Forward, Companionable Filly|Spring Forward, Companionable Filly Premiere_062.jpg|link=Sunny Rays, One Bright Mare|Sunny Rays, One Bright Mare Premiere_063.jpg|link=Lady Justice, Judge & Jury|Lady Justice, Judge & Jury Premiere_064.jpg|link=Twilight Sparkle, All-Team Organizer|Twilight Sparkle, All-Team Organizer Premiere_065.jpg|link=Action Shot, Shutterbug|Action Shot, Shutterbug Premiere_066.jpg|link=Big Shot, Wildlife Photographer|Big Shot, Wildlife Photographer Premiere_067.jpg|link=Featherweight, Editor-in-Chief|Featherweight, Editor-in-Chief Premiere_068.jpg|link=Fiddly Faddle, Country Twang|Fiddly Faddle, Country Twang Premiere_069.jpg|link=Eff Stop, Muckraker|Eff Stop, Muckraker Premiere_070.jpg|link=Vidala Swoon, Mane Manager|Vidala Swoon, Mane Manager Premiere_071.jpg|link=Hoity Toity, Vogue Authority|Hoity Toity, Vogue Authority Premiere_072.jpg|link=Savior Fare, Snooty Server|Savior Fare, Snooty Server Premiere_073.jpg|link=Pearly Stitch, Crotchety Crocheter|Pearly Stitch, Crotchety Crocheter Premiere_074.jpg|link=Lotus Blossom, Sauna Expert|Lotus Blossom, Sauna Expert Premiere_075.jpg|link=Rising Star, In the Spotlight|Rising Star, In the Spotlight Premiere_076.jpg|link=Noteworthy, Humdinger|Noteworthy, Humdinger Premiere_077.jpg|link=Rarity, Nest Weaver|Rarity, Nest Weaver Premiere_078.jpg|link=Royal Riff, Songster|Royal Riff, Songster Premiere_079.jpg|link=Sugar Twist, Twister Sister|Sugar Twist, Twister Sister Premiere_080.jpg|link=Amethyst Star, Animal Leader|Amethyst Star, Animal Leader Premiere_081.jpg|link=Blue Jay, Warbler|Blue Jay, Warbler Premiere_082.jpg|link=Falcon, Fast & Furious|Falcon, Fast & Furious Premiere_083.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Guidance Counselor|Fluttershy, Guidance Counselor Premiere_084.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Animal Team|Fluttershy, Animal Team Premiere_085.jpg|link=Forest Owl, Novice Assistant|Forest Owl, Novice Assistant Premiere_086.jpg|link=House Mouse, Little Pipsqueak|House Mouse, Little Pipsqueak Premiere_087.jpg|link=Hummingway, Fine Feathered Friend|Hummingway, Fine Feathered Friend Premiere_088.jpg|link=Lilac Links, Superstitious|Lilac Links, Superstitious Premiere_089.jpg|link=Mane Cureall, Veteran Vet|Mane Cureall, Veteran Vet Premiere_090.jpg|link=Mr. Beaverton Beaverteeth, Dam Builder|Mr. Beaverton Beaverteeth, Dam Builder Premiere_091.jpg|link=Mr. Breezy, Fan Fan|Mr. Breezy, Fan Fan Premiere_092.jpg|link=Opalescence, Curtain Shredder|Opalescence, Curtain Shredder Premiere_093.jpg|link=Sea Swirl, Porpoiseful|Sea Swirl, Porpoiseful Premiere_094.jpg|link=Winona, On the Scent|Winona, On the Scent Premiere_095.jpg|link=Spread Your Wings|Spread Your Wings Premiere_096.jpg|link=Getting Hooves Dirty|Getting Hooves Dirty Premiere_097.jpg|link=Dig Deep|Dig Deep Premiere_098.jpg|link=Apples and Oranges|Apples and Oranges Premiere_099.jpg|link=Royal Guidance|Royal Guidance Premiere_100.jpg|link=Sweet and Kind|Sweet and Kind Premiere_101.jpg|link=Good Hustle|Good Hustle Premiere_102.jpg|link=A Bully and a Beast|A Bully and a Beast Premiere_103.jpg|link=A Touch of Refinement|A Touch of Refinement Premiere_104.jpg|link=A Vision of the Future|A Vision of the Future Premiere_105.jpg|link=Assertiveness Training|Assertiveness Training Premiere_106.jpg|link=Back Where You Began|Back Where You Began Premiere_107.jpg|link=Crème de la Crème|Crème de la Crème Premiere_108.jpg|link=Critter Cavalry|Critter Cavalry Premiere_109.jpg|link=Double-check the Checklist|Double-check the Checklist Premiere_110.jpg|link=Downright Dangerous|Downright Dangerous Premiere_111.jpg|link=Duck and Cover|Duck and Cover Premiere_112.jpg|link=Eeyup|Eeyup Premiere_113.jpg|link=Here's Your Invitation!|Here's Your Invitation! Premiere_114.jpg|link=Let's Get This Party Started|Let's Get This Party Started Premiere_115.jpg|link=Fears Must be Faced|Fears Must be Faced Premiere_116.jpg|link=Nurture With Knowledge|Nurture With Knowledge Premiere_117.jpg|link=Gotta Go Fast|Gotta Go Fast Premiere_118.jpg|link=Stand Still!|Stand Still! Premiere_119.jpg|link=Straighten Up & Fly Right|Straighten Up & Fly Right Premiere_120.jpg|link=Swing into Action|Swing into Action Premiere_121.jpg|link=Team Effort|Team Effort Premiere_122.jpg|link=The Big Guns|The Big Guns Premiere_123.jpg|link=The Horror! The Horror!|The Horror! The Horror! Premiere_124.jpg|link=Spike, Take a Letter|Spike, Take a Letter Premiere_125.jpg|link=Undercover Adventure|Undercover Adventure Premiere_126.jpg|link=Watch in Awe|Watch in Awe Premiere_127.jpg|link=What Went Wrong?|What Went Wrong? Premiere_128.jpg|link=Whoa There Nelly!|Whoa There Nelly! Premiere_129.jpg|link=Working Together|Working Together Premiere_130.jpg|link=Yay!|Yay! Premiere_131.jpg|link=Assault Cake|Assault Cake Premiere_132.jpg|link=Carousel Boutique|Carousel Boutique Premiere_133.jpg|link=Tangled Coiffure|Tangled Coiffure Premiere_134.jpg|link=Critter Cuisine|Critter Cuisine Premiere_135.jpg|link=Fighting for Friendship|Fighting for Friendship Premiere_136.jpg|link=Foal Free Press|Foal Free Press Premiere_137.jpg|link=Focused Study|Focused Study Premiere_138.jpg|link=Golden Oak Library|Golden Oak Library Premiere_139.jpg|link=Hard Hat|Hard Hat Premiere_140.jpg|link=Lead Pony Badge|Lead Pony Badge Premiere_141.jpg|link=Marvelous Chapeau|Marvelous Chapeau Premiere_142.jpg|link=Outshine Them All|Outshine Them All Premiere_143.jpg|link=Ridiculous Outfit|Ridiculous Outfit Premiere_144.jpg|link=Rubber Chicken|Rubber Chicken Premiere_145.jpg|link=Sweet Apple Acres|Sweet Apple Acres Premiere_146.jpg|link=Picnic Lunch|Picnic Lunch Premiere_147.jpg|link=The Ponyville Express|The Ponyville Express Premiere_148.jpg|link=Too Many Bandages|Too Many Bandages Premiere_149.jpg|link=Too Much Pie|Too Much Pie Premiere_150.jpg|link=Tricksy Hat|Tricksy Hat Premiere_151.jpg|link=Two Bits|Two Bits Premiere_152.jpg|link=Ahuizotl (Premiere)|Ahuizotl Premiere_153.jpg|link=Brown Parasprite|Brown Parasprite Premiere_154.jpg|link=Flam|Flam Premiere_155.jpg|link=Flim|Flim Premiere_156.jpg|link=Parasprite Swarm|Parasprite Swarm Premiere_157.jpg|link=Purple Parasprite|Purple Parasprite Premiere_158.jpg|link=Timberwolf|Timberwolf Premiere_159.jpg|link=Wild Manticore|Wild Manticore Premiere_160.jpg|link=Yellow Parasprite|Yellow Parasprite Premiere_161.jpg|link=A Thorn in His Paw|A Thorn in His Paw Premiere_162.jpg|link=Avalanche!|Avalanche! Premiere_163.jpg|link=Kitchen au Flambé|Kitchen au Flambé Premiere_164.jpg|link=Bunny Breakout|Bunny Breakout Premiere_165.jpg|link=Bunny Stampede|Bunny Stampede Premiere_166.jpg|link=The Problem with Parasprites|The Problem with Parasprites Premiere_167.jpg|link=Clearing Gloomy Skies|Clearing Gloomy Skies Premiere_168.jpg|link=Cloudbursting|Cloudbursting Premiere_169.jpg|link=Adventures in Foalsitting|Adventures in Foalsitting Premiere_170.jpg|link=Emergency Dress Order|Emergency Dress Order Premiere_171.jpg|link=795 Wing Power|795 Wing Power Premiere_172.jpg|link=Mean Meanie Pants|Mean Meanie Pants Premiere_173.jpg|link=Hungry Hungry Caterpillars|Hungry Hungry Caterpillars Premiere_174.jpg|link=I Can Fix it!|I Can Fix it! Premiere_175.jpg|link=I Need Answers|I Need Answers Premiere_176.jpg|link=It's a Twister!|It's a Twister! Premiere_177.jpg|link=It's Alive!|It's Alive! Premiere_178.jpg|link=Looking for Trouble|Looking for Trouble Premiere_179.jpg|link=May the Best Pet Win|May the Best Pet Win Premiere_180.jpg|link=Who is Gabby Gums?|Who is Gabby Gums? Premiere_181.jpg|link=Not Enough Pinkie Pies|Not Enough Pinkie Pies Premiere_182.jpg|link=Monitor EVERYTHING!|Monitor EVERYTHING! Premiere_183.jpg|link=Monster of a Minotaur|Monster of a Minotaur Premiere_184.jpg|link=My Pinkie Sense is Tingling|My Pinkie Sense is Tingling Premiere_185.jpg|link=Maybes are for Babies|Maybes are for Babies Premiere_186.jpg|link=Fashion Feast|Fashion Feast Premiere_187.jpg|link=Parasprite Pandemic|Parasprite Pandemic Premiere_188.jpg|link=Ponyville in a Bottle|Ponyville in a Bottle Premiere_189.jpg|link=Raze This Barn|Raze This Barn Premiere_190.jpg|link=Runaway Cart|Runaway Cart Premiere_191.jpg|link=Save Sweet Apple Acres|Save Sweet Apple Acres Premiere_192.jpg|link=Special Delivery!|Special Delivery! Premiere_193.jpg|link=Ponynapped!|Ponynapped! Premiere_194.jpg|link=This Way, Little Ones|This Way, Little Ones Premiere_195.jpg|link=Want it, Need it!|Want it, Need it! Premiere_196.jpg|link=Wrapping Up Winter|Wrapping Up Winter Premiere_197.jpg|link=Dr. Hooves, Unblinking|Dr. Hooves, Unblinking Premiere_198.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Winged Wonder|Rainbow Dash, Winged Wonder Premiere_199.jpg|link=Big Mac, Immense Apple|Big Mac, Immense Apple Premiere_200.jpg|link=Ship Shape, Heavy Lifter|Ship Shape, Heavy Lifter Premiere_201.jpg|link=Lyra Heartstrings, Bonafide|Lyra Heartstrings, Bonafide Premiere_202.jpg|link=Screwy, Barking Mad|Screwy, Barking Mad Premiere_203.jpg|link=Twilight Sparkle, Ursa Vanquisher|Twilight Sparkle, Ursa Vanquisher Premiere_204.jpg|link=Zecora, Everfree Guru|Zecora, Everfree Guru Premiere_205.jpg|link=Octavia, Virtuoso|Octavia, Virtuoso Premiere_206.jpg|link=Rarity, Truly Outrageous|Rarity, Truly Outrageous Premiere_207.jpg|link=Philomena, Bird of a Feather|Philomena, Bird of a Feather Premiere_208.jpg|link=Princess Celestia, Ray of Sunshine|Princess Celestia, Ray of Sunshine Premiere_209.jpg|link=Heart's Desire|Heart's Desire Premiere_210.jpg|link=Nightmare Moon (Premiere)|Nightmare Moon Premiere_211.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Monster Tamer|Fluttershy, Monster Tamer Premiere_212.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, To the Rescue|Rainbow Dash, To the Rescue Premiere_213.jpg|link=Applejack, Farm Foremare|Applejack, Farm Foremare }} |setRGB= |textColor=white |releaseName = Premiere (Foil Parallel Set) |releaseTemplate= Premiere_001b.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Flier Extraordinaire|Rainbow Dash, Flier Extraordinaire Premiere_002b.jpg|link=Applejack, Steadfast Farmpony|Applejack, Steadfast Farmpony Premiere_003b.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Party Animal|Pinkie Pie, Party Animal Premiere_004b.jpg|link=Twilight Sparkle, Faithful Student|Twilight Sparkle, Faithful Student Premiere_005b.jpg|link=Rarity, Dazzling Fashionista|Rarity, Dazzling Fashionista Premiere_006b.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Beastmaster|Fluttershy, Beastmaster Premiere_009.jpg|link=Finish Line, Jammer|Finish Line, Jammer Premiere_010.jpg|link=Wild Fire, Speed Racer|Wild Fire, Speed Racer Premiere_015.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Weather Leader|Rainbow Dash, Weather Leader Premiere_016.jpg|link=Rainbowshine, Cloud Wrangler|Rainbowshine, Cloud Wrangler Premiere_018.jpg|link=Spike, Baby Dragon|Spike, Baby Dragon Premiere_023.jpg|link=Applejack, Plant Leader|Applejack, Plant Leader Premiere_024.jpg|link=Applejack, Barn Raiser|Applejack, Barn Raiser Premiere_025.jpg|link=Auntie Applesauce, Gum Flapper|Auntie Applesauce, Gum Flapper Premiere_028.jpg|link=Granny Smith, Apple Elder|Granny Smith, Apple Elder Premiere_030.jpg|link=Drill Bit, Destruction Worker|Drill Bit, Destruction Worker Premiere_037.jpg|link=Berry Dreams, Pom-Pom Pony|Berry Dreams, Pom-Pom Pony Premiere_045.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Pinkie "Responsibility" Pie|Pinkie Pie, Pinkie "Responsibility" Pie Premiere_046.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Ice Cutter|Pinkie Pie, Ice Cutter Premiere_047.jpg|link=Pinprick, Pop Star|Pinprick, Pop Star Premiere_052.jpg|link=Professor Neigh, Algebraic!|Professor Neigh, Algebraic! Premiere_056.jpg|link=Gyro, Poindexter|Gyro, Poindexter Premiere_059.jpg|link=Rare Find, A Real Gem|Rare Find, A Real Gem Premiere_064.jpg|link=Twilight Sparkle, All-Team Organizer|Twilight Sparkle, All-Team Organizer Premiere_067.jpg|link=Featherweight, Editor-in-Chief|Featherweight, Editor-in-Chief Premiere_077.jpg|link=Rarity, Nest Weaver|Rarity, Nest Weaver Premiere_083.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Guidance Counselor|Fluttershy, Guidance Counselor Premiere_084.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Animal Team|Fluttershy, Animal Team Premiere_088.jpg|link=Lilac Links, Superstitious|Lilac Links, Superstitious Premiere_094.jpg|link=Winona, On the Scent|Winona, On the Scent Premiere_105.jpg|link=Assertiveness Training|Assertiveness Training Premiere_114.jpg|link=Let's Get This Party Started|Let's Get This Party Started Premiere_119.jpg|link=Straighten Up & Fly Right|Straighten Up & Fly Right Premiere_125.jpg|link=Undercover Adventure|Undercover Adventure Premiere_129.jpg|link=Working Together|Working Together Premiere_132.jpg|link=Carousel Boutique|Carousel Boutique Premiere_138.jpg|link=Golden Oak Library|Golden Oak Library Premiere_145.jpg|link=Sweet Apple Acres|Sweet Apple Acres Premiere_146.jpg|link=Picnic Lunch|Picnic Lunch Premiere_152.jpg|link=Ahuizotl (Premiere)|Ahuizotl Premiere_156.jpg|link=Parasprite Swarm|Parasprite Swarm }} |setRGB= |textColor=white |releaseName = Premiere (Promo Set) |releaseTemplate= Premiere_p001.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, To the Rescue (Premiere Promo)|Rainbow Dash, To the Rescue Premiere_p002.jpg|link=Applejack, Farm Foremare (Premiere Promo)|Applejack, Farm Foremare Premiere_p003.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Ear to Ear|Pinkie Pie, Ear to Ear Premiere_p004.jpg|link=Twilight Sparkle, Research Student|Twilight Sparkle, Research Student Premiere_p005.jpg|link=Rarity, Dragon Charmer (Premiere Promo)|Rarity, Dragon Charmer Premiere_p006.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Safe Haven|Fluttershy, Safe Haven Premiere_p007.jpg|link=Nightmare Moon (Premiere Promo)|Nightmare Moon Premiere_p008.jpg|link=Eeyup (Premiere Promo)|Eeyup Premiere_p009.jpg|link=Gotta Go Fast (Premiere Promo)|Gotta Go Fast Premiere_p010.jpg|link=Stand Still! (Premiere Promo)|Stand Still! Premiere_p011.jpg|link=Back Where You Began (Premiere Promo)|Back Where You Began Premiere_p012.jpg|link=Assault Cake (Premiere Promo)|Assault Cake Premiere_p013.jpg|link=Ahuizotl (Premiere Promo)|Ahuizotl Premiere_p014.jpg|link=Cloudchaser, Flexible Flier (Premiere Promo)|Cloudchaser, Flexible Flier Premiere_p015.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Winged Wonder (Premiere Promo)|Rainbow Dash, Winged Wonder Premiere_p016.jpg|link=Lady Justice, Judge & Jury (Premiere Promo)|Lady Justice, Judge & Jury Premiere_p017.jpg|link=Falcon, Fast & Furious (Premiere Promo)|Falcon, Fast & Furious Premiere_p018.jpg|link=Rarity, Truly Outrageous (Premiere Promo)|Rarity, Truly Outrageous Premiere_p019.jpg|link=Heart's Desire (Premiere Promo)|Heart's Desire }} Category:Galleries